Never Underestimate Bella
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Bella one day wakes up to find that she lost her voice. She has an idea in her head about the Cullens, but what is it? Not really good at summarizing this story up, but just read it. It will make sense!
1. Emmett

_New story! Hope you guys enjoy! I was just really bored one night, so I decided to make myself a grilled cheese. Then i dropped it on the floor. But then an idea hit me! So I just had to write it all down and Twilight-ify it!_

**Chapter 1: Emmett**

I busted opened the Cullen's door, shielding myself away from the snow that was falling hard. Like they couldn't hear me! The first person to come was Edward.

"Have a nice day, Bella?" He said, then everyone else was here. I wanted to see how long I could put up with this. I didn't think about this so Alice couldn't have a vision, and I made myself think of losing the puppy I never like to talk to anyone about.

I didn't say anything. I just crossed my arms.

They all looked at me strangely. I looked into each one of there eyes, well, down a little for Alice, but come on....I didn't know how long I could go without laughing, but I thought I was doing a good job.

"What's the matter Bells, flying squirrel got your tongue?" Emmett said, ruffling my hair a little bit. I just stared.

Silence.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward said, walking towards me more. I just looked up at him. He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked down.

Like you wouldn't know... Your the one who got me pregnant! Ha, okay, just joking there. That would be a little weird, having Edward's child. But it did sound cool. Were going to have a talk about this. Later though.

"Can she speak?" Carlisle asked, walking over and tilting his head a little bit. This was going to be so fun. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was joking. But seriously, I couldn't talk. I woke up this morning to find that Edward and his family went hunting. Found out I couldn't talk.

I just shook my head no. He looked at me, surprised by my answers. I sneezed, then started coughing, but I was fine. Just a little cold. And I couldn't talk.

"What did you do to her Edward?" Alice said, probably picturing me trying to get me to go shopping with her, and me not complaining for the whole time.

"You need to go lie down sweetie, I'll go make you some soup." Esme said, smiling at me, then rushing off into the kitchen. But I didn't want to rest. I have been waiting for this day to come forever.

I just shook my head no, knowing that no one would move me. Well, maybe Edward would, but.

I stared at Emmett, then walked over to him. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Aww, the little human can't talk. Isn't that adorable?" He said in a baby voice. I turned away from him, then started walking around the house. I passed my the kitchen, where Esme was making chicken soup, then I was at the stair case. I didn't want to go upstairs.

Everyone followed, well, everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. She was now just sitting on the couch, looking at her nails. Ice Princess.

I grabbed a piece of paper off the counter and a pen. I walked up the steps, all of the other people following behind me. I walked into Edward's room, and sat down on the floor. They all gave me strange looks, but followed what I was doing.

I started writing down on the paper. "Hi." Good, start it out simple.

"Hey." They all said at the same time.

"What's up?" I wrote, then looked at all of them. I got a lot of answers from that.

"The sky." Jasper said.

"I see clouds of shopping bags..." Alice said dreamily.

"Flying Squirrels." Emmett responded. I raised an eyebrows at him.

"It's his word of the day. Please don't ask how he got it." Edward said, remembering the image in his head probably. Then he just lied down on the ground. I started running my hands through his hair.

"Why are we doing this again?" Alice asked. I looked at her. I pointed to Emmett with my free hand.

"Emmett." Jasper said. I nodded my head, then pointed to me.

"You." Edward said, not even opening his eyes. I smiled, then held up my arm.

"Arm." Alice said. I nodded again. I got the paper again, and wrote down the word "wrestle" and showed it to Emmett.

"Wrestle." He said with a grin. Edward sat straight up after that.

"What!? There is no way in this world, that I am going to let you arm wrestle Emmett! Have you lost your mind?" He said, going crazy. I started begging, bouncing up and down a little bit.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll go easy on her. After all, she is only....human." He trailed off in an evil voice. He's been watching to many movies.

"I swear Emmett, if she even blinks and she's in pain, you'll be dead." Edward threatened, wrapping an arm protectively around him. This was going to be so fun.

I set my elbow on the table, and Emmett copied my movements. I smiled at him. Then nodded. We started there. He started pushing against my hand, but it only went down a little. Everyone watched, there eyes popping out.

I saw Carlisle and Esme come in the door, probably hearing Alice scream, and watch me in amazement. I got bored now, so I just slammed his hand down. I let go, and just crossed my arms over my shirt. Who's next?

* * *

Wanna know who's next? Well, give me 10 reviews, and I'll give you the next chapter of this, AND the next chapter of LOAA. That one might take longer to post though. I'm sorry if this is short, but I had to just get this out!


	2. Dad, Eddie, Jazz

_The next chapter of Never Underestimate Bella. I've been typing LOAA, so it should be up today. But later though. I'm gonna update a chapter on all my other stories first, then post LOAA. These chapters are ment to be small, because there just 'something to read while waiting for other stories'. So, I hope you enjoy this little, chapter._

**Previous:**

**I saw Carlisle and Esme come in the door, probably hearing Alice scream, and watch me in amazement. I got bored now, so I just slammed his hand down. I let go, and just crossed my arms over my shirt. Who's next?**

Present:

I just shrugged when they asked me how I did that. I looked over at Jasper, who looked like he was going to pass out. I waved my hand over.

I caught his attention, and he walked over. "Ah, i think she like, broke my arm?" Emmett asked in shock, and then I put my elbow down on the table, ready to take down Jasper.

"Uh." He said, looking at Edward. Edward looked amazed, so he just nodded at him.

"Come on." I mouthed, they all knew what I said though. Jasper bent down, and put his hand in mine. We started.

"Come on Jasper, if she can beat me, then she could beat all of us." Emmett called, but then changed his mind. "Come on buddy, beat her down!" Emmett then said after.

"You better not." Edward threatend, growling slightly. This was going to be a long night.

Jasper was strong, he made my hand flinch a little bit. But then I sighed, and took him down. I shoved his hand down, hard on the wooden coffe table, making a little scratch on it.

"How is she doing this?" I heard Alice say to Carlisle in wonder. He just shook his head.

I pointed to Carlisle. He backed up a little bit. "No way, Bella." He said confidently.

"Come on Dad, please?" I mouthed, taking a step foward. I gave him the puppy dog face. No one could resist that one. Okay, well, it doesn't work on Alice's shopping trips.

"If you feel anything, let me know." He said, giving up. I smiled. I put my arm back down on the table. He did also. Edward was standing behind me, trying to see how I was doing this.

"Ding." Emmett said, and we both started. I let him push my hand down a little bit, but then stopped that and made it stay in place. I pushed my hand down, smiling as his hand hit the hard surface.

I smiled again, looking at Edward. He froze.

"No." He said firmly, trying to think he was going to win. But he wasn't. I started the water works. I frowned a little, knowing that he hated it when I was sad.

"Bella? I'm sorry." He said, bring me into his strong hold. I looked up at him. He kissed my forhead.

"Please?" I spoke softly, but it didn't sound very good since I couldn't talk.

He sighed, but I already knew what he was going to do.

"Don't go easy...please." I mouthed after having a coughing fit. He looked worried. All he did was nod.

He put his elbow down, and so did I.

"Ding."

He pushed, actually making me lose this time. "Did I hurt you?" He asked a moment later, looking at Jasper to see if I was lying to him.

I just shook my head. Next up, it will be the girls.


	3. Alice, Mom, Rosalie

_**Dang. When was the last time I made a chapter for this story? Well finally the cousins are gone, (sad) but now I have more time to get stories out! So, heres another chapter for Never Underestimate Bella!**_

**_Chapter 3: Alice, Mom, Rosalie_  
**

* * *

I stared at Alice, almost hopping up and down. She smiled and squealed a little bit, then got serious. Her arm was down on the table, waiting for me. I slowly put my hand down, grasping her's into mine.

I smirked at her as Emmett started counting down from three. Right when he send "Go!" I smashed Alice's hand down right onto the table. She looked shocked, but her eyes casted over.

"Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward asked as he tried to read her mind. Wow, it took her really this long to figure out how I'm winning all of this? The rest just looked around in astonishment. Wow. for a bunch of vampires they can't figure out the most simplest things.

I turned towards Esme and she started shaking her head and backing up. "Nope. Not going to happen," she laughed but Carlisle grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on Esme, if I had to do it then so do you." He laughed and walked her back over to the table. She looked at me and I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and put her arm down on the table. Thank you Alice for teaching me that move.

Again Emmett counted and again, I pushed her hand down onto the table. She didn't look shocked but she started laughing. She then winked at me and walked back towards the kitchen. She knew how I was doing it.

Now, the only person left was- Rosalie.

I turned to her and she looked bored, not very interested. I waved my hand in front her face and she put her arm on the table. She smirked at me once she did and re-adjusted her elbow. Cheater.

"One, two, three." She said quickly and SMACK my hand went down. Edward growled as it made a crackling sound. It stung for a moment but then it faded to something managable.

"Rosalie you could have broke her hand!" Edward said angrily at her and rushed over to check out my hand.

'I'm fine.' I mouthed, taking my hand out of his grasp. He looked unsure of himself but before he could ask anymore questions, Emmett broke the silence.

"So Bella! How'd you beat us!"

'You guys seriously don't know?' I mouthed to them as they inspected the table. I looked at each one of them and all of their faces were pained. They really wanted to know how I did it.

**How do you think Bella's been beating (most) of the Cullen's? Leave a review to see if your right! Haha.**

-Erica Rose


End file.
